


Like The Sun

by Whiteasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marcel is Reiner's age on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: There aren't enough words for Reiner to truly say how much he loves Marcel.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Marcel Galliard | Berwick
Kudos: 7





	Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Some talk about Marcel/Reiner or rather 'Marurei' on Twitter got me thinking. Hence this fic.

A tender touch, a smile bright like the sun.

A kiss sweet like honey.

Words of adoration and love, murmured against his flaxen hair, whispered in his ear in the throes of passion. And long afterwards.

Again, and again.

Marcel was everything to him. Reiner wished he could tell him that every day of his life, every minute, every second,

with every breath he takes in, and after every breath he lets out.

And he does, always. Until sometimes he fears that he’s said too much. That he’s been too much.

But Marcel welcomes it. again and again. 

Marcel smiles at him, laughs, and showers him with flurries of kisses pressed to his face.

Because he loves him.

And Reiner loves him too.

Always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent


End file.
